


Prank

by leafykeen



Series: Pranks [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, In which Allura makes some interesting discoveries, Keith has her back, Mischievous Allura, Pranks, Rosegold, While bonding with Lance, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Allura tries to bond with Lance by playing a prank on Keith. It doesn't go quite how she planned.





	Prank

Allura couldn’t believe she was doing this. 

Coran had suggested a little bonding time with Lance was in order. That was the reason she’d agreed to this stupid prank at first. Then, the more she thought about it, the funnier the idea became.

She was tasked with placing a scoop of food goo in Keith’s hand, and then ticking his nose so that he might wipe the goo on face as slept while he slept. Lance was doing the same to Hunk. It seemed a harmless, hilarious prank. She didn’t know how he came up this stuff.

Allura reached Keith’s quarters, and cringed as the door swished open. She waited a moment and, when she was sure she hadn’t woken Keith, snuck into the room. She stood beside his bed, trying to keep her giggling to herself, when Keith began to mumble in his sleep. She froze, terrified he would wake up and discover her. He stilled after a moment. Allura was ready to carry out her dastardly task when she stopped herself. She reached forward to gently brush Keith’s hair from his eyes. It was something that always bothered her. How could he not be distracted by having it hang in his face all day?

Oh boy.

His hair felt really nice. Smooth and soft. Not how she’d imagined it, somehow.

Not that she’d imagined touching his hair, mind.

She still was though. Interesting.

_No,_ _not_ _interesting,_ she berated herself.

Allura brushed her hand down to his cheek.

_Oh,_ _now_ _you_ _stop_ _that._

She didn’t stop.

Keith turned his head towards her hand, sighing gently. Allura’s heart fluttered.

_Of_ _course_ _it_ _didn’t_ _flutter._

(It did though.)

It seemed to her that, as distant as Keith tended to be, he understood in sleep that he could trust her. She rubbed her thumb against his cheek lightly. Then she came to her senses. She disentangled her fingers from his hair, and backed away.

Allura was halfway down the hall when she remembered the bowl of food goo. She rushed back to retrieve it, suddenly remembering Lance. She hastily wrote out a note, hoping Keith would be able to decipher the message between the mess of Altean and English writing.

_As_ _far_ _as_ _Lance_ _knows,_ _you_ _woke_ _up_ _with_ _goo_ _on_ _your_ _face._

That would have to do. Allura finally made her escape. 

* * *

Lance was up early the next morning. Early enough that he was the third person in the kitchen, following first Shiro, and then Allura. The two shared a conspiratory look before Lance made a beeline for Hunk and Coran’s sweet alien coffee substitute. Keith arrived a few minutes later.

“Morning Keith. Sleep well?” Lance asked, snickering.

Keith looked confused, then glanced at Allura. She hoped the burning in her cheeks wasn’t obvious. Then Keith spoke, “Yeah, guess so. Woke up with goo on my face though.”


End file.
